


Variations of Go to Hell

by Drogna



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e13 Land of the Lost, Evil!Rip, Gen, Missing Scene, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drogna/pseuds/Drogna
Summary: Jax: Hey, yo, got an idea.Sara: If it’s try to get Evil Rip to tell us where and when Commander Steel is, I already tried.Jax:  And he didn’t tell you nothing?Sara: No, he told me a lot of things. All different variations of “go to hell.”Missing scene for S2's Land of the Lost, in which Evil!Rip talks to Sara and basically tells her to go to hell without using the words.





	Variations of Go to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by @daniyalive‘s video (http://daniyalive.tumblr.com/post/164220743210/jax-hey-yo-got-an-idea-sara-if-its-try-to) and wrote a missing scene for Legends’ S2 episode “Land of the Lost”, in which Sara talks to Evil!Rip. Not a lot happens, but Evil!Rip is pretty evil. Sara actually does tell him to go to hell, but Rip never says the words.

The doors slid open and she stepped inside, schooling her expression into neutrality. She regarded the man sat on the bench, the way that he was still, quiet and self-contained. This was not Rip. He was a demon possessing the former Captain’s body, or at least that was how Sara was thinking of it. If the real Rip had been locked up here then he’d have been pacing, fidgeting, and he’d have demanded answers the moment she entered. This man was biding his time, thinking passively, plotting, and not the man she knew.

He was looking downwards, dressed in black, and with bruises still visible on his face. It wasn’t that long ago that he had been in the medbay, in restraints whilst Gideon tended to his wounds from the battle for Camelot. King Arthur had given him a deep gash across his stomach, and he’d broken ribs when he’d fallen from his horse. There had been severe blood loss and internal bleeding to deal with, and he’d barely been conscious when they’d got him back to the Waverider. However, he seemed surprised that they were bothering to tend to his wounds at all. He’d hardly spoken during his treatment, only to refuse sedation, and, instead, he’d borne Gideon’s ministrations with only basic pain relief.

It worried her that he was so quiet. It was like he was waiting for something. They’d allowed him to shower and change at gun point, once he was properly healed, Mick gleefully being the one to supervise. Jax had disappeared to brood in the Engine room, leaving Ray to fabricate clean clothes for Rip, because not one of them would have given this monster inhabiting Rip’s body clothes from their former Captain’s quarters. He wasn’t Rip, and they weren’t going to let him wear his wardrobe.

He raised his head slowly and met her eyes. “Captain Lance.”

“Rip,” she replied.

They looked at each other for a moment.

“We need to know where the final piece of the Spear of Destiny is,” she said, seeing no reason not to get straight to the point. “Where and when is Commander Steel?”

“And you expect me to tell you?” he said, not really a question, more rhetoric.

“I’m hoping that I can persuade you, yes,” replied Sara.

“Then you will be sadly disappointed,” replied Rip. “I know you’re not going to hurt me. That’s not something you’re comfortable with anymore.”

“Sure about that, are you?” she asked, darkly menacing.

“Completely. That would mean giving into your bloodlust and all that darkness you keep telling yourself you have inside you. You couldn’t end my life on the battlefield and you won’t torture me for information now. You’ve gone soft, become weak, just like Jax,” said Rip.

“It’s not weakness to be merciful. That’s strength. After everything you’ve done, I should have slit your throat,” replied Sara.

“But the point is that you didn’t, instead you took me to the medbay and tended to my wounds. It’s rather obvious that beating me into submission isn’t on the menu. So, you have no way of making me tell you anything. You might as well give up now, and not waste your time and mine.”

In other words, he’d just told her to go to hell.

“I don’t get it. Why are you still loyal to them? Darhk left you to die in a muddy field,” said Sara, her eyes flashing with anger.

“Damien Darhk is not who I answer to,” replied Rip, looking down again, as if he was bored already with this conversation.

“Thawne then. I bet he doesn’t care that Darhk left you behind for us to find,” said Sara.

Rip breathed out through his nose. “I’m aware of who my partners are. Do you have a point?”

“You know he’ll betray you the moment he has the Spear,” said Sara, arms crossed over her chest.

“I’ve taken precautions, and I’m being rewarded quite handsomely for my services, I assure you,” said Rip. “If that’s the best argument you have, it’s a pretty poor one.”

“Come on, Rip, you’ve never been stupid,” said Sara, with a gesture in his direction. “You _know_ the kind of world that Thawne wants and it won’t be good.”

“Why would you think I would care? None of this has any importance to me. You must have missed the part where I told Jax that history could burn and I wasn’t going to stop it.” His head was slightly tilted to one side, and she believed what he was telling her. This man didn’t care about anything except himself. Maybe she could use that.

“If he gets the Spear then he’ll have ultimate power. Is that really what you want?” asked Sara.

“You have no idea what I want,” replied Rip. Suddenly, his gaze was on her again.

“Not unless you tell me,” said Sara.

He let out a rueful laugh. “Are you sure you want me to? I doubt you’ll like it.”

Sara shifted slightly, realising what he was trying to do. “You think you can shock me?” she asked, disbelief evident in her voice. “I’ve probably killed more people in more ways than you can imagine.”

“Oh, I have a very good imagination,” said Rip, with a flick of his fingers.

“I bet you do. You didn’t tell me what you wanted out of this,” said Sara.

She was looking for any insight she could get, hoping he’d slip up somehow. But his eyes were burning with a hatred that she’d never seen in them before. He spoke carefully, enunciating each word so that she could hear it clearly.

“I want you all dead. I want to put a bullet in each of you and watch the light fade from your eyes. I want you to pay for interfering in my plans.” He took a breath, the intensity fading a little.

It took everything Sara had to keep calm and not open the cell door so that she could pummel the life out of him. No one threatened her crew. She reminded herself that this twisted soul in front of her wasn’t real. He was a fake person, created to retrieve the Spear for Thawne and he was not Rip Hunter.

He hadn’t moved from his seated position once, still disturbingly unruffled.

“Rip, this isn’t you, it’s the brainwashing talking,” said Sara. “You’ve got to be in there somewhere. You used to care about this team.”

“Yes, and look where that got me. Dead son, dead wife, no home, no job, and a ridiculous idea that I could protect time with only the help of a bunch of D-list superheroes. That Rip Hunter was a fool. I held the Spear of Destiny in my hands and decided to destroy it when I could have had everything that I ever wanted. I won’t make the same mistake twice,” he appeared to consider a corner of his cell.

“You once said that I was very important to you. I refuse to believe there’s nothing left of that man in you,” said Sara. She had to get through to him, but she was struggling with how.

“There really isn’t. People keep expecting me to care about you, as if a thrice dead, ex-League of Assassins harlot, who took my Captaincy and stole my ship could _ever_ matter to me. Please, even I have better taste than that,” he said, with a roll of his eyes. “So, let’s see,” he began counting off on his fingers. “You’ve asked directly, you’ve threatened non-existent torture, you’ve tried to turn me against my partners, and you’ve attempted to appeal to my better nature, which you should know by now, I don’t have. Am I really going to have to sit through more of your interminable, amateurish attempts to interrogate me?”

“No, I think I’m done for now,” replied Sara, probably about as fed up with him and he was with her. This was getting her nowhere.

“It has been truly delightful,” he replied, sarcastically. “I shall be holding my breath until your next visit, or perhaps you’ll get the message and realise that you’ve lost this one.”

“We have not lost!” shouted Sara, rapidly and surprisingly angry at him. “You are not Rip Hunter, and we _will_ get him, and the Spear, back!”

A cold smile spread across Rip’s face. “You assume that there’s anything to get back. And even if there is, imagine what this will do to him? I’d guess that he’ll break into a hundred pieces, the weak, pathetic, idiot that he is. Especially when he realises that he killed you.”

“I thought you said that I didn’t matter,” said Sara, catching something different in his tone.

“To me? Not in the slightest, but to my former self… he’s had a soft spot for you ever since you danced together.” Rip let out a mocking laugh. “It’s really quite amusing. Maybe something to take into account before you plunge him into a brand-new nightmare of his own making.”

“Go to hell,” said Sara.

“Already there, and it’s quite lovely at this time of year,” said Rip, a sneer on his lips.

Again, Sara found herself suppressing the urge to enter the cell and just hit him. There had to be a way to get him to tell them where Nate’s grandfather and the final Spear fragment were. She just couldn’t see it right now.

“This team will always be there for Rip,” replied Sara. “For the real Rip.”

“You should probably check with Jax about that,” he replied, with a glance to the side.

“This isn’t over,” said Sara.

He was looking somewhat smug now. “I think you’ll find that it is. Eobard Thawne is probably already on his way to find Commander Steel and there really is nothing you can do about it.”

Now it was Sara’s turn to smile. “You’re forgetting who you’re dealing with. You put this team together for reason, and one of the things we do is turn disaster into victory. Rip knew that, I guess it got lost in the move for you.”

“Huh,” was all Rip could manage in reply to that.

She turned and strode out of the room, waiting for the doors to shut behind her before she let out a scream of frustration. Luckily the corridor was empty so it was unlikely that the rest of the crew had heard it. She leaned back against the wall of the corridor, feeling the cold metal and the reassuring hum of the Waverider. This definitely wasn’t over, and she wasn’t losing Rip to this. They’d been in worse situations and pulled through. The team would solve this one just like they’d solved everything that Thawne had thrown at them. The speedster was going to pay for hurting Rip.

 


End file.
